


Short Sims Stories

by Shyboy95



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I promise happy times soon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pleasantview, Sad Darren, Sad Lilith, The Sims 2, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyboy95/pseuds/Shyboy95
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories I wrote using prompts I found online. I will add more Tags as I go. Please Let me know what you think.





	1. Outside the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Perspective of Lilith Pleasant. Not much to tell about this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perspective of Lilith, and her thoughts on her family.

Grey. That's all I saw when I looked out my window. I could hear the rain pattering against the glass. My parents took my sister out to dinner as a reward for her perfect grades. I chose to just stay home. I know that mom and dad will just start fighting again, Angela would blame it on me as usual, after all everything is always my fault, I was the unwanted twin. I sighed as I rested my head against the glass. It wasn't fair, I didn't ask to be born. I could vanish and nobody would care. They'd notice only because I wouldn't be around to blame everything on. Maybe I could stay with grandma Coral and grandpa Herb, or even my aunt Jennifer and uncle John until college, their marriages aren't falling apart so maybe I'd know what it'd be like to not be hated by the people you live with. Dad's cheating on mom with the maid, and mom's always at work. Angela blames me for mom being busy, and she's too blind to see that dad and the maid are, ugh, don't even wanna think about that, I mean we don't even need a maid! I could hear the front door slam shut. There goes my peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. It's my first story.


	2. The Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darren thinks about Cassandra.

Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown, her hair as dark as a starless midnight sky. She was kind, funny, smart and beautiful. Cassandra. Her name means to excel, to shine, and she did. She was brilliant, a shining star. But she would never love me. She was engaged to a man who would never appreciate her brains, he only cared for what she looked like. To him she was a prize, he managed to seduce the shy Cassandra Goth. She was so happy when he proposed, I pretended to be happy for her, she was my friend after all, but she didn't know what a womanizer that man was. She only ever saw me as her friend. I was a widower, a single father, an artist, but I would never be her lover. I never meant to fall in love with her, then again you can never plan love. It was two after Darleen's funeral when I met her. I thought I would never love again. I had quit my job to dedicate my life to my art, I was getting some more supplies when I bumped into her. I thought that I had met an angel, she introduced herself and we began talking about different art techniques, from there we began talking about books, films, and plays. Before we knew it the store was closing. I didn't get my art supplies but I did get her number. We began talking on the phone and meet up with each other for lunch. She was sympathetic when I told her about Darleen. Over time we became good friends and she introduced me to her family, like her they were kind and friendly people. When her mother disappeared I made sure I was there for her. I'm not sure when I fell in love with Cassandra, but I began painting pictures of her, she was embarrassed at first, saying that there were more beautiful women than her to paint, but she never asked me to stop, so I didn't. I have many paintings of her, one of which I plan on giving her as a wedding gift, even if I can't be her husband I will always be there for her, I will be the best friend that I can be.


End file.
